Time Will Tell
by kaarasu
Summary: 2 missed call from Hinata S. 1 voice mail from Hinata S. Maaf, untuk pertemuan kita. Untuk segala hal yang kita lalui. Maaf, untuk tidak lagi mendampingimu lebih lama lagi. Maaf... maaf, Hinata. Read and Review? :)


**Time Will Tell.**

Karakter bukan milik penulis.

**.**

**.**

**Time Will Tell.**

'**Cause I don't know how to tell you**

**.**

**Jumat, 11 PM.**

Gaara-kun, kapan pulang?

1 missed call from Hinata S.

**Sabtu, 6 AM.**

Tadi Kak Temari ke apartemen, dia kelihatan sedih. Dia menangis tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Bisakah kita ke rumahmu? Aku mau menghibur Kak Temari. Sepertinya, dia ada masalah. Kankuro-niichan juga kelihatan sedih dan tidak mengatakan apa pun saat bertemu di pasar waktu aku menanyakan Kak Temari.

**Sabtu, 8 PM.**

Gaara-kun, di mana?

2 missed call from Hinata S.

1 voice mail from Hinata S.

**Sabtu, 5 PM. **

Gaara-kun, pulanglah cepat. aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu.

2 missed call from Hinata S.

2 voice mail from Hinata S.

**Sabtu, 7 PM.**

Aku menunggumu.

**Sabtu, 8 PM.**

Tok. Tok.

"Ah... Gaara-kun..."

Ditanggalkannya mantel cokelat dan kemeja dengan motif garis dari tubuhnya. Melirik sedikit ke postur seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur masih dengan celemek yang belum dilepasnya.

Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda yang kini duduk di bibir ranjang. Hinata Hyuuga memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Gaara Sabaku yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di lutut. Dibelainya rambut Gaara dengan sayang. Senyum getir terlihat di wajah cantiknya yang tampak redup.

"Ada apa?" suara Hinata begitu lembut. Mengalir dari bibirnya yang ranum, sangat menyejukkan hati Gaara.

Tapi, Gaara tidak menjawab. Tidak pula merubah posisinya—masih menelungkup. Hinata diam. Gaara juga diam. Hinata tidak memaksa Gaara untuk berbicara sekarang. Tidak sekarang, Hinata akan menunggu. Tidak masalah, ia bisa mengendalikan rasa ingin tahunya. Tidak masalah... ya... benar-benar tidak masalah.

**Sabtu, 10 PM.**

Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap. Ditatapnya lama sosok yang memeluk lengannya. Hinata.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati lemari baju, mengambil sebuah kemeja dan mantel, juga menggunakan celana bahan. Diliriiknya kaca yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, tidak, Gaara bukan melirik sosoknya yang sudah rapi tapi sosok yang ada di atas tempat tidur yang menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata. Hinata menangis. Menangis untuk pertamakalinya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, semenjak Gaara berubah sikap padanya.

"K-K-Kenapa...?"

"..."

"... j-jawab... a-aku..."

"..."

"T-Tolong... a-ada a-apa...? J-Jangan—

Blam.

—pergi."

**Minggu, 9 AM. Maaf, semalam aku hilang kendali. Kembalilah. Kita makan pagi sama-sama. Ada omelet hangat.**

**3 missed call from Hinata S.**

**Minggu, 11 AM. Kita bisa pergi ke bioskop? Sudah lama tidak nonton, mau kah?**

**3 missed call from Hinata S**

**Minggu, 6 PM. Tadi aku memesan pizza, coke, burger, dan KFC. Aku tidak bisa memakan ini sendiri. Pulang, ya? Bantu aku menghabiskannya, nanti sekalian nonton movie kesukaanmu, akan kusiapkan.**

**3 missed call from Hinata S.**

**Minggu, 8 PM. Aku lelah... aku tidur dulu. Pulang jangan terlalu larut, ya. Aku tidak menggunakan gembok, kunci ada di bawah pintu.**

**2 missed call from Hinata S.**

**1 voice mail from Hinata S.**

**Senin, 3 AM. Aku muntah. Kumohon pulanglah... aku benar-benar butuh bantuan.**

"Hinata..." Gaara bergumam.

Dia sibuk. Sibuk membuat bubur. Sibuk menyiapkan teh hangat. Sibuk mengompres Hinata yang tiba-tiba demam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang kalut. Tuhan... dia seperti akan meledak dengan pikiran yang mengganggunya satu bulan terakhir. Lebih-lebih hubungannya dengan Hinata yang dicintainya tidak berjalan baik karena dia... sengaja bebuat begitu pada Hinata.

Kini, jemarinya sibuk menulis. Sibuk merobek kertas. Sibuk merangkai kata.

Kini, dia ada di samping Hinata. Duduk menunggui tunangannya yang sudah satu tahun hidup bersamanya. Hinata masih belum sadar. Tapi Gaara tidak bergeming dari duduknya, dan tetap di samping Hinata sampai gadis itu sadar enam puluh lima menit kemudian.

"... G-Ga.. aara-kun..." suaranya parau. Gaara sedih mendengar suara Hinata yang seakan mau habis. "... selamat datang..."

Gaara membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata yang masih berbaring. Memeluk gadis itu erat. "Aku pulang..."

Ada sebuah surat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Surat beramplop biru. Amplop polos yang Hinata penasaran ingin membacanya. Gaara? Pemuda itu menghilang setelah benar-benar memastikan Hinata tidur malam di malam Selasa sejak saat itu, Gaara sama sekali belum pulang ke rumah. Sudah lima hari pula Hinata sering menangis dan baru sekarang Hinata menyadari ada sebuah amplop biru yang sengaja dilietakkan Gaara di meja.

**Pertama, maaf, sering dan bahkan mungkin tidak pernah membalas pesanmu.**

**Kedua, maaf, untuk jarang pulang ke apartemen.**

**Ketiga, maaf, untuk sering pergi tiba-tiba.**

**Keempat, maaf, untuk jarang makan bersamamu, pergi, dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya kita habiskan bersama.**

**Maaf, untuk perlakuanku yang kasar bila kau perhatian padaku.**

**Kelima, maaf, untuk pertemuan kita. Untuk segala hal yang kita lalui. Maaf, untuk tidak lagi mendampingimu lebih lama lagi. Maaf... maaf, Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, semua. Saya kaarasu. Mungkin sudah pernah ada yang melihat fiksi ini sebelumnya? Ah, ya, saya me-republishnya.

Terima kasih. Review/konkrit/flame? Sangat terbuka untuk diterima.


End file.
